


Hair

by Ottermouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro does Keith's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, self-indulgent fluff.

“Alright, that’s enough for today,” Shiro called out, deactivating the Galra tech in his hand. He grasped the bottom of his tank top and brought it up to mop the sweat off his face.

Keith nodded in reply, withdrawing his sword back into its simplified bayard form. He panted heavily, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He couldn’t keep his mouth from gaping open, not just because he was catching his breath, but because holy quizknack his boyfriend’s body was _amazing_.

He was so busy staring that he didn’t notice that Shiro had walked up to him. He felt a quick peck on his cheek.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” The black paladin winked.

“Why look at a picture when I have the real thing in front of me?” Keith smirked and used one of his hands to cup Shiro’s cheek standing up on his toes and bringing him in for a full kiss on the lips.

“Mhmhm!” Shiro laughed into the kiss, bringing his arm up to push against Keith’s shoulder gently. “As much as I love doing that, I would also really love to take a shower.”

“Okay, fine, sweaty boy. Let’s get cleaned up.” The red paladin patted his boyfriend’s back and pushed him out the door leading to the locker room.

* * *

By the time Keith sat down by the dressing table and began drying his hair, Shiro was done and ready to go. (Hey, long, thick hair requires more attention than an undercut does.)

“Guess what.” The black paladin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and placed his head on one of his shoulders. His smile could be seen reflected in the mirror. “Shiro loves you, baby.”

Keith blushed and smacked him with his towel. “You love me so much you should stop bothering me,” he mumbled.

“I’m not bothering you!” Shiro declared in defense, standing up straight. “I’m helping! See?” He began fluffing and brushing his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Or, you could use a hairbrush that’s _right there_ ,” Keith pointed out teasingly.

“Why yes, of course!” Shiro picked up the brush and twirled it in his hand. “Now, good sir, how would your hair done today?”

Keith couldn’t help but burst out laughing. The other paladin’s idea of a fancy accent was hilariously bad. But he’d humor him. “How about a ponytail? That’s simple enough for you, I think” he joked.

Shiro let out a hurt noise. “Why excuse me, I’ll have you know that I graduated at the top of my class from a _very_ well known school!” He began taking hair into his hands. “And I will give you the most gorgeous ponytail in all the universe.”

“Sure, sure.” Keith smiled.

He stayed silent the rest of the time, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of Shiro’s fingers scratching his scalp. He was very gentle, fingers gingerly pulling hair from the sides of his head then the top. He felt the sharp bristles of the brush smoothen it out, then the rest of his hair be brought up, settling with the rest.

“Uh, hairtie?” Shiro requested.

Keith brought up his right wrist, offering the black band around it, which Shiro pulled off. The red paladin felt the vibrations from the band as it wrapped around the bundle of his hair. He looked up into the mirror, a small smile spreading across his face. Shiro was making the expression he did when he was concentrating on something really hard.

_It’s just hair. He doesn’t have to be putting so much effort into it._

“Okay,” Shiro patted his head softly with both hands. He brought out his ridiculous accent again. “Your gorgeous new look is now complete!”

Keith stood up from his chair and grabbed a small hand mirror that was on the vanity’s counter. He stood with his back to the large mirror, holding up the smaller one and moving it around until the angle allowed him to see the back of his head.

“Is it alright?” Shiro asked, wringing his fingers.

Keith looked up from the mirror at his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” he said tenderly, leaning up to press a kiss onto Shiro’s lips once more. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
